


When Life Happens, Coffee Helps

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Jebby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: The crying girl across the cafe was pretty





	When Life Happens, Coffee Helps

The crying girl across the cafe was pretty.

It was a weird thought, and probably not one that Josh should have been having while watching a complete stranger sobbing her way through her mid-life crisis, but the little voice in his head whispered it and he agreed.

The shop was virtually empty. It was just him, her, and the skinny, awkward looking barista that had ducked into the back as soon as he heard the girl start sniffling.

Against his better judgement, Josh grabbed his drink and made his way across the cafe, sliding into the booth opposite of the girl. She spared him a quick glance, moving her hand higher up to cover more of her face.

"Oh god."

"Yeah," Josh agreed, blowing on his coffee. "How embarrassing to be caught being human."

There was a small laugh, choked by tears, but Josh thought it sounded nice anyway. The girl's hair covered most of her face, but through the curtain of frizzy strands he saw smooth skin, dotted with freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her irises were caramel colored leather, rimmed red from crying, long eyelashes clumped together. She swiped the back of her hand across her eyes when she saw him looking.

Josh flushed, clearing his throat. "So, I'm Josh." She nodded, and he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. I just thought- you know- it'd be nice for us not to be strangers."

Her voice was clogged but soft when she said, "No, it's okay. Nice to meet you, Josh, I'm Debby, I'm twenty three years old, and I'm not handling my life very well."

He snorted. "Ah. Sorry, it's just... same."

And she laughed too, a little louder this time, and Josh found himself wanting to hear it again. She picked up her cup and took a sip, lips curling into a small, hesitant smile at him over the rim. Josh felt himself turn pink and looked away, flustered, because _dang_ she was pretty. And if she was pretty when she'd been crying, Josh had no idea how pretty she was when she was laughing. He kind of wanted to find out.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked instead. 

She shrugged. "Sometimes, life just sucks, you know?"

Josh nodded and left it at that. Clumsily, he began trying to make her laugh over stupid puns and dumb jokes, finding her more breathtaking with each giggle that slipped past her lips.

Eventually, though, her phone beeped and she made a face as she checked the screen. "Sorry, I gotta go. Thank you for everything." She stood and Josh stood with her. He was a good couple inches taller than her, enough so that she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. Josh swallowed and wondered if it was healthy to want to kiss a girl he hadn't known half an hour ago.

She offered her hand. Josh shook it and it was soft, the cold of her rings a contrast against her warm skin.

"It was no problem. And, uh... if you ever want to, I don't know, talk through another mid-life crisis, you know, you can always, uh, come find me, if you want. I'm here pretty often."

She bit her lip to hide her smile. "Very generous of you. Sounds good."

Josh watched her leave. She turned around and waved at him through the window, and he only felt a little bit stupid when he raised his hand to wave back. She smiled one last time and Josh felt his heart skip a beat.

(He sees her sitting across the cafe two weeks later, and he was right. She's impossibly beautiful when she's been smiling.)

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry I haven't been active, school has been a real pain lately (I should be finishing a bio project as we speak whoops lol)
> 
> I have a Tumblr now! you can find me by clicking [here.](https://fairly--local-dreamer.tumblr.com) Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street and stay alive my dudes.


End file.
